unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion-7
|-|Unturned 3= Scorpion-7 is an organization in Unturned that specializes and researches in unique prototype weapons and new items. The places which the organization works in are facilities, where it has items that no other location holds. Scorpion-7 areas contain several of the storyline notes. Facilities: Canada: There was a research facility located in the northwest corner of the Canada map. Players were required to wear a full set of clothing as it is was high up in the mountains which is where the player begins to lose health from cold weather. Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The sign at the entrance of Scorpion-7. Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.20.36 PM.png|The shooting range where the Shadowstalker and Rails are found. Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 6.15.38 PM.png|The chambers located in the bottom of the building. One of the subjects in the chamber have escaped, thus likely starting the apocalypse. s7.jpg|Scorpion-7 as seen from the radio tower in snowy conditions 2015-07-27_00008.jpg|Scorpion-7's runway in the harsh climate. PEI: This facility, now removed, was found in the southeast corner of PEI, which is under Kensington. Like the one in Canada, it had vaccines and tablets spawned in various rooms and a Shadowstalker (along with its ammunition) spawned in the room with a firing range. 2015-06-04_00003.jpg|The Inukshuk in the container Yukon: Several Scorpion-7 related sites exist on the Yukon map. A main facility is located in the southwest region of the map, labeled as "Off Limits". The site contains three large bio-domes, containing trees, zombies, deer, and also several research trailers that spawn various medical supplies. In addition to the main facility, there is a military helicopter crash site midway up the ski hill and a overturned ship in the harbor. All three sites spawn hazmat zombies and Explorers. The Helicopter crash is now a deadzone. s7 full view.png|Yukon's Scorpion-7 from the top of the Construction dome s7 full view 2.png|Another view of the Yukon S-7 showing the helipad, a biodome, and the satellite station Washington: Upon release of the Washington map, PEI's Scorpion-7 was removed. The Washington Division is established near Everett. The facility is well populated by military and biohazard zombies. At the main entrance of the facility lie several wrecked military vehicles containing a small amount of Military loot, as well as a destroyed portion of the fence surrounding the facility. The facility contains Research grade loot. The radio tower near the destroyed fence spawns Ranger grade loot. Washington Scorpion-7 - main building.png|Main building. Washington Scorpion-7 - note.png|Note. Washington Scorpion-7 - radio tower.png|Radio tower. Washington Scorpion-7 - sign.png|Sign. Trivia: *It might well be a parody of Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil universe. Umbrella Corp. is a pharmaceutical company that distributes medical drugs and secretly developed the "T-Virus". *There was an Inukshuk inside one of the containers in the now removed Scorpion-7 facility, on the PEI map. *In the Washington facility, a Mega Zombie used to spawn. *The name "Scorpion-7" might be a reference to the Aralsk-7 test site on Vozrozhdeniya Island, a former island in the Aral sea. The Aralsk-7 facility was a Soviet test site for biological weapons. Category:Locations Category:Factions